


We used to take freakin' bubble baths together

by melastilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I did a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melastilinski/pseuds/melastilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>--- When we were three</p>
            </blockquote>





	We used to take freakin' bubble baths together

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a tinny little thing I had written before 3x03, so, yeah...  
> Btw. I'm aware that Heather has a brother but psh, psh, let's just ignore that one...
> 
> I hope you enjoy it? ♥

Stiles doesn’t remember much about the Bubble Baths together with Heather, he had been way too young, but he remembered more than enough.  
For years Heather had been his best friend and when it came to rolling around in the garden, collecting snails and even trying to ‘free’ the snails from the ‘very uncomfortable house on it’s back’, they had been together.  
Heather’s Mother and Stiles’ Mom were best friends, the indestructible duo. — Well. Indestructible until death knocked at the Stilinski door but that’s not what this story is about. At least not in the beginning.  
This story is about happier times.  
About times where Stiles hadn’t had to cope with panic attacks, making sure his Dad was feeling well and… Werewolves.  
Stiles didn’t have any siblings at this time, neither did Heather, but it didn’t matter seeing how they had each other.  
Of course both Families were families of three, but to be honest it was always either four or six.  
There had been a lot of BBQs. The Sheriff — Back then Deputy Stilinski — together with the Doc at the grill while Stiles and Heather played hide and seek, who can jump further and balls or simply sitting next to their Moms and talking in low voiced about what they could do next.  
It was amazing.  
Now, Stiles doubted that he’d ever be that happy again.  
Not even the fact that other children thought having a girl as your friend sucked could make Stiles like Heather less. They talked about everything, especially about how Stiles was going to marry a TV star one day - mostly the female actor next to the male one Heather had claimed for herself.  
  
  
———  
  
  
One summer day, when Family Stilinski was at Heather’s, Stiles saw the mini-pool for children and Heather running over to him in a adorable swimsuit. “Stiles! Stiles! Stiles! Look what Daddy got for us!”  
It had broken Stiles’ heart because he had no swim shorts on until the moment his Mom started smirking and got it out of her bag. “I told you there’d be a surprise, Sunshine!” She said and gave him a big smooch before carrying him inside to get him changed into his swim-trunks so he could join Heather in the pool.  
It was so. Much. Fun!  
Until Heather suddenly started crying because she had peed in the water. Seriously? What was so bad about it? Stiles had peed just a few minutes ago, so what? Obviously Heather crying and running out of the pool meant that Stiles had to leave it, too. No doubt that he was glaring at hr for the next ten minutes from then on.  
Sometimes Heather could be annoying. Like really, really annoying. Like for example at that moment. (On another day Heather wouldn’t start crying and they’d play for a little bit longer in the mini-pool, so he could really forgive her.)  
Or when she only wanted to play with dolls or pretend they were Mommy and Daddy to Little Miss Strawberry.  
But when he was finally allowed to pick the game and Heather gave up on trying to make him change his mind, she’d play along, too. They’d play car-racing aka they’d pretend to be the car and run around in circles and the first one would win a glass of lemonade. The loser would win a glass of lemonade, too since, really. Running around and pretending to be a car? Not that much fun. Especially because Heather would have refused to play with him, if he had not share.  
  
  
———-  
  
  
Then things started to change.  
Heather didn’t come over when her Mom came for visits and Stiles didn’t know why.  
His mother wasn’t as happy as she always had been, there were no pies, no baking… Sometimes Stiles’ Dad would bring him over to Heather’s and tell him that he was allowed to have a sleepover with his friend, even if it was a weekday.  
— If he had known that they kept him away because his mom was ill and dying he wouldn’t have been so happy about sleeping at Heather’s and listening to her talking about this guy in her class or when she said that she had indeed wanted to come over but her Mom didn’t let her.  
They never questioned it, too busy talking about their soon-to-be-partners.  
A few months later Stiles’ Dad had a talk with him.  
He told him how his Mommy was very ill and had to stay at the hospital. He cried but then Heather’s Mom told him how hospitals were meant to heal people and how his mother would even be more full of life than ever before once she was out — She never left the hospital. Well obviously she did but she was everything but ‘full of life’.  
Heather was older so she pretended to be all knowing and understanding — Probably mainly because her mother told her to, but he was not in the mood to play or talk. Neither was his father.  
Without his mother, they couldn’t keep the contact to Heather’s family up.  
Heather’s mom stopped by once or twice but then she didn’t show up ever again. - Stiles blamed it on that day his Dad had yelled at her for not understanding his pain. She had said something about him not being the only one who lost a beloved one and.. That’s it.  
Until the era of Facebook begun and Stiles added Heather to his friends list.  
  
  
———  
  
  
They never really talked much, just liked each other’s pictures and links and… Well.  
Then, years later, she asked him to come over to her birthday.  
It was a huge surprise but he couldn’t have said no now, could he? And it was such a temptation. It was a tiny little piece of a life he had before everything went down. A great life…  
Stiles S: Can I bring a friend along?  
Heather M: Of course! :)  
Stiles S: It'd only be fair seeing how I won't know any of your friends.  
Heather M: Stiles. I already said yes.  
Stiles S: Oh.... Well yeah!  
Heather M: I promise I'll introduce the both of you to everyone. See you in two weeks then?  
Stiles S: In two weeks then.  
  
  
———-  
  
  
Two weeks later Stiles and Scott were standing at the entrance to Heather’s house and Stiles had Heather’s lips on his.  
And the only thing he could think about was that she had never done that before when they were younger. Like… Never.  
And not even two hours later he had managed to ruin the life of another person. Heather was gone and he needed to find her.  
No matter what. It was the least he could do.


End file.
